Generally, the use of remote keyless entry (RKE) systems in vehicle has become common. Such systems typically include a portable, handheld RF transmitter unit arranged to transmit a signal to a receiver unit mounted in the vehicle to allow remote locking and unlock of doors, or unlatching of a trunk. Such transmitters are generally formed having a housing or fob that can attach to a person's key chain.
However, RKE systems are being developed that allow the transmitter to operate nonvehicle security systems in addition to the normal vehicle devices. For example, an RKE system can be arranged so that the transmitter unit generates a signal to operate a garage door opener. While such RKE systems provide enhanced convenience to a user by reducing the number of separate transmitter units needed to operate each of the respective systems, affixing the transmitter to a key chain makes use of the transmitter difficult when the keys are in the ignition of the vehicle. As a result, a need exists for an arrangement that allows a transmitter to be securely mounted to an accessible area of the vehicle, such as a sun visor, but also allows easy removal of the transmitter by a user upon exiting of the vehicle.